


Being Sassy Under the Spotlight

by RTNightmare



Series: Under the Spotlight [3]
Category: CounterTale (Undertale AU), Gaster Industries AU (Under the Spotlight; Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gaster Industries AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author doesn't do sad endings, Bad Puns, Crossover, Different story than Under the Spotlight, Eventual Smut, Extra sass because Sans and Rachel are both sassy af, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm trying guys!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sans, Quick Burn, Rachel from CounterTale (pretty much the same), Rachel provides it, Rachel takes Reader's place, Same universe tho, Sans Being Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans from Under the Spotlight (with minor changes), Sass, Sass for days, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul mate, Story written because I have writer's block, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tol Sans, no heavy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Rachel has finished up her time in the CounterTale universe as well as her time in the adventure after that. Now, she wants to try out another universe she created. In this timeline, she will replace the Reader (doing so does not affect Under the Spotlight since it's an alternate timeline) and thus only Rachel has the same Soul and Powers (and more) as the Reader did. That means...Rachel has become Sans' Soul Mate.What will happen this time when she meets this Sans? Given that he is everything she desires (all her headcanons), will she go crazy from desire or will he find her intensity alluring and even appealing? Well, whatever the case, this adventure is sure to be insane with Rachel at the reins...again!IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY OTHER STORY,COUNTERTALE, A LOT OF STUFF RACHEL CAN DO WILL MAKE NO SENSE. TO PUT IT BRIEFLY, SHE HAS FULL CONTROL OF REALITY AND A GUARDIAN NAMED SOUL, WHO CONTROLS THE BLACK TAIL ATTACHED TO HER BODY. AN IMAGE ISHERE.





	1. one: it starts again, this time with more crazy – you’re welcome.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709) by [RTNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare). 



> These chapters are not edited. They are posted as soon as they are completed and are only being written so I can find motivation for CounterTale and Under the Spotlight. This is a crossover, in an alternate timeline than Under the Spotlight, but still part of the same AU, the Gaster Industries AU. 
> 
> The pairing is Rachel from CounterTale and Sans from Gaster Industries AU (Under the Spotlight). Storyline is DIFFERENT even if the characters are the same. Smut will happen later.

# one: it starts again, this time with more crazy – you’re welcome.

   


I whistled as I fished out my keys from the metal clip holding the straps on my bag. The lanyard held a clasp, so it was easy to access it. Locking the door, I set out. Today, I hoped to find some lead that would help me.

 

Strutting across the stone walkway, I clipped the lanyard back into place. With the keys hidden against my back and my backpack-purse where it was supposed to be, I opened the gate and stepped onto the sidewalk.

 

Getting to this dimension was easy. After unlocking my powers, a feat only necessary after my heart stopped beating once, I was quick to leave my old world behind. While CounterTale was great, I didn’t want to do a do-over if I could help it, and in this universe…well, I was looking forward to seeing how hawt this Sans was in person.

 

I had already erased the Reader, taking her place. Hell, it’s my story, so why the fuck shouldn’t I put myself in her place? At least she and I had the same Soul. Heh, I’m the author, so it makes sense that my character embodies me.

 

However, I wasn’t nearly as shy as her. So, I wondered if Sans would like a girl with as much _personality_ as me. I thanked my past self for taking an alternate timeline to Under the Spotlight. I wouldn’t ruin the Reader’s chances with Sans. After all, that was the first version of this alternate universe, so it was only fair.

 

I snorted. _Just how many times am I going to break the fourth wall this time?_ I wondered. I grinned, excitement flooding through me. _Only time would tell._

 

After roughly ten minutes on foot, I saw the first sign for the convention I was attending that day. Given that Alphys and Undyne loved anime, I expected them to be here. So, even if Sans wasn’t, I would try to befriend them first.

 

I rushed up the steps and through the door, showing my pass to one of the guys with the convention logo on their shirts and earning my wristband. Then through the door to the main hall.

 

“Have a good time, Miss Telari.” He welcomed as he turned to the next person. I grinned, glad I had made myself a citizen before all this. And glad I had my last name be something I didn’t outright hate.

 

Thankfully, this time around, my powers came naturally. Well, I did decide to do-over the Undertale universe after my last adventure was complete. This time, I was twenty-five, the same age as Sans instead of a year younger. Not aging, obviously, thin, slightly muscled, with the same looks, minus the blue highlights. Having ebony hair was enough. Having the unnatural blue was going too far.

 

I walked through the doors and hissed softly. _Ooooooh!_ It was packed. _This was nothing like Baltimore Comic Con that one year._ I had only gone once, so I should have excepted that. And this state was a lot bigger than Maryland, so the bigger building should have clued me in.

 

“I hate crowds.” I groaned.

 

“M-m-me, too!” Came a trembling squeak next to me. I turned and nearly started laughing.

 

“Hey! I know you! Your Doctor Alphys!” She cringed away, startled by my volume. _Shit!_ “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I can be really loud. I’m kinda…over-emotional by nature. Sorry about that!”

 

“Oh…I-I see. It’s okay. At least y-you’re not racist.” Holy shit, the poor thing looked like she was trying hard not to run for her life.

 

“Um, so I…you have a girlfriend, right?” She looked at me startled. “I read up a lot on monsters. I’m kinda…well, I really like you guys. I was hoping to actually meet you here. Because I found out you like anime.” Better to be honest. “Oh, maybe that seems stalkerish. Sorry. Point is, I’m kinda…different, so I get it.”

 

Her eyes seemed to brighten behind the large spectacles on her face. “You came here to find me?”

 

“Yeah! You and any other monsters. I came from a community that doesn’t like ‘different’,” I used my fingers to quote, “and since your one of the more well-known monsters thanks to your work at Gaster Industries, I thought you would be a good start.”

 

She smiled, and then faltered. “Are you being honest or are you really after someone else?”

 

I chuckled. “Both, actually. You aren’t wrong about being after someone else. But I do want to get to know you, too. Is it okay that you’re right and wrong?”

 

She sighed. “It’s fine. You’re the first person to be honest and admit that.”

 

I put my hands on my hips. “Well, to be perfectly frank, I do love anime.” And because of this encounter, I chose a universe identical to mine in regard to media, so all the anime I knew was here, too.

 

“O-oh?! Which anime do you like?”

 

“Let’s see. Now, before I start, I’m a dub girl.” She grimaced. I lifted my hands up to tell her to wait. “I can respect people who only do subs, but I just…other languages are hard and ruin the experience for me. But I can do subs if I watch them before the dubs. It’s a psychological thing, I guess.”

 

She giggled. “Okay, fair enough. Go ahead.”

 

“So, I like My Hero Academia. Even made a psychotic OC with a copy quirk for it because I’m weird like that. I’ll explain more later.” She had stars in her eyes. “Then I also like The Seven Deadly Sins – and the dub is really good, so if you haven’t seen it, you need to. Um, Akashic Records of a Bastard Instructor I think is what it’s called. Josh Grelle is _AMAZING_ when he dubs it! In Snow White with the Red Hair, too! Squee! Oh, I also saw The Royal Tutor more recently. And…”

 

On and on, I listed anime. She had a notebook and began writing some of what I said down. “Oh, but I can’t watch anything too gory or with suspense because I can’t deal with it psychologically. I love comedy, romance, fantasy, and all that. Funny romance is my jam!”

 

“Oh, I’m s-so happy I m-met you! You clearly do have a great l-love for anime! I need a bigger list of everything!”

 

“Aw yeah, you bet!” I cheered. I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it without hesitation.

 

“What’s your number? I would really li–”

 

“ALPHYS!” Holy shit, that’s loud! I turned as an angry fish approached. _A wild Undyne has appeared!_ I didn’t notice Alphys gawking at me.

 

“Al, you okay? Is this human giving you any trouble?” _Oh hell no, don’t call me that!_ “What the hell? How’d you do that?”

 

“What?” I blurted.

 

“Y-you have telepathy?” Alphys squeaked.

 

I gasped. _Shhhhhiiiiiiittttttt! I dun fucked up!_

 

“No way! That **is** telepathy!” Undyne grunted. She smiled. “That’s so cool! What else can you do?”

 

“Uh…um…um…thingsssss?” _Spewing word garbage again. Wonderful job, Rachel!_

 

“Rachel? That your name?” The fish said with a chuckle. “So, you a mage?” I nodded wordlessly.

 

“Sh-she was interested in meeting monsters, especially Sans.” I turned back to Alphys, feeling betrayed. The yellow monster smirked. “And she likes anime, too.”

 

“Sans, huh?” Undyne grumbled. “Another fangirl. Great!”

 

_Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think._

 

Undyne narrowed her eyes. “Anything else?”

 

“NOPE!” I blurted loudly.

 

“hey guys, are you terrorizing another human?” _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._ There he was, looking exactly as I imagined him, and dressed in almost the exact same attire as he had in the game, minus the shorts and shoes. Instead, he had the cut-off trousers I designed over the sneakers he had in his Steam Card.

 

Holy shit, he fit every one of my headcanons. Over six feet tall, pretty lean with a bit wider hips, and slightly chubby. I was trying really hard not to drool as he approached. This should not be so hard. I was already married to a version of him once before. Why should he have this affect on me?

 

Because he matches your ideal version of perfectly sexy to a T, Rachel. He is literally the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. How you aren’t trying to seduce him right now is amazing! Why aren’t you doing that? You should be doing that!

 

Nope. Nope. That’s not normal. Normal is key right now. People don’t jump at other people because they are infatuated. C’mon, even I – master of shameless things and grandmaster sassafras extraordinaire – understand this. Holy fuck, I really want to, though!

 

By now, Sans was in front of us, drawing the attention of everything within twenty feet of us. Beside him was Frisk, who looked like they were trying to climb him and failing. But with that determination, I’m sure they’d succeed. Preferably before they reached adulthood. I snorted at the thought.

 

Sans turned to me and immediately, his sockets widened. Oh…oh right. Did you really forget that you are his Soul Mate this time? Yes. Yes, I did. To be fair, Sans looked like he swallowed something really sour and was trying not to show it affected him.

 

“Yo, bonehead! You okay?” Undyne waved her hand in front of his face.

 

Sans coughed, a sound that was clearly painful, as he looked away. “yeah, yeah…m’fine.”

 

Undyne turned to me. “Yo, human! Whatchu do to him?”

 

I lifted my hands in mercy. “I didn’t do anything. I…”

 

“nope. nope. my fault. my magic isn’t agreeing with the food i ate earlier. that’s what i get for not trusting my _gut_ feeling.” I faintly heard the sound of a rimshot from his pocket. I snorted, turning away. Oh, I could feel the smug coming off him.

 

“Great. Another pun lover. C’mon, Alphys, Frisk. Let’s go.”

 

Alphys jolted. “Oh wait! I wanted to get the hum…err, Rachel’s number.”

 

I nodded and pulled out my phone and handed it over, taking hers in the process. After putting in my digits and swapping them back, I watched Alphys follow the blue monster and little human waiting in front of one of the auditorium doors. With them having gone inside, it was Sans and I…alone…at a packed convention.

 

“uh…” Sans began. “wanna get some food elsewhere? i don’t trust the food here after that. but, i know a place.”

 

I grinned. “Sure.” I followed him out and made sure to keep up as he weaved this way and that around the newcomers there for the convention. The crowd separated for Sans and I made sure to stick close as we rounded the corner. The moment we were alone and out of sight, he grabbed my shoulder and teleported.

 

The next moment, we were inside a sub restaurant. So used to teleporting from my time with the other Sans, I wasn’t fazed. Thanking Sans, I walked up to the counter to order. There was no line or customers, so I began asking the girl on shift what I wanted. When she finished mine, she moved on to Sans’ order.

 

“Are these together or separated?” She asked when she finished his.

 

“Sep–” I began.

 

“i’m paying for both.” Sans said, somehow overpowering my voice despite not raising his.

 

“I can–” I tried.

 

“i insist.” He replied easily. _Oh._ His sockets widened for a moment. Gasping softly, I turned away, hoping no more of my thoughts would be broadcasted as I looked at the packaged subs in front of me. Damn, I was really looking forward to sinking my teeth into that. Yep, I was super hungry.

 

“this way.” Sans directed me, holding the trays as he pointed to a booth in the corner. I followed silently, still trying to figure out why my telepathy was being so…uncontrollable. Hmm, I wonder.

 

“you gonna eat your food?” He asked. I looked up to a smirking skull, eye-lights gleaming with humor. I glowered, taking hold of the sub and unwrapping it. Then, still not willing to meet his gaze, I sunk my teeth into ranch-filled paradise.

 

“damn, that must taste really good. a ranch girl, i see.” He mused.

 

“I love the fuck outta ranch. That’s **my** condiment.” I stated proudly.

 

“oh, you must know a lot about me.” _Fuck me sideways and leave me to die._ “why would i do that?” _Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ I smother my mouth in more ranch.

 

He chuckled, taking another bite of his sub and exposing his large – _hot_ – teeth, his fanged canines – _oh,_ _bite me_ – sinking deep into his meal.

 

“are you jealous of my meal?” He teased.

 

I growled to myself, looking away. “I usually have better control than this.”

 

“i can tell you’re off your game. do you know why?” Oh. He was trying to see if I knew about us being Soul Mates.

 

“Yes. I do.” I looked him in the eye with a daring gaze. I let my eyes flash briefly, only catching him off guard for a moment before he composed himself.

 

“who are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m Rachel Telari. And as I’m sure you already figured out, I know a shit-ton about you.”

 

“yes. how about you tell me why?” His gaze flitted away for a moment and I turned to see the girl who made our subs was gone. The sound of a door closing was the only normal clue that we were truly alone.

 

I turned back to him, noting his expectant expression. “I’m your Soul Mate.”


	2. two: too fast, too soon – or will it be good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yay! **And I tried to input the coding for Comic Sans, but it just won't...I gave up. DX Sorry!**
> 
> Again, no edits. And yes, it's fast. But I'm not trying to make this a serious fic or anything, so...sorry. It's supposed to be silly.

# two: too fast, too soon – or will it be good?

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of colors and emotions. I barely registered anything after Sans and my lunch date, if you could call it that. And speaking of which…

 

After I revealed my knowledge that Sans was my Soul Mate, he became very quiet, only nodding. His eye-lights became unfocused as he gazed off into the distanced. For such a sassy guy, both in-game, by the fandom’s perspective, and within this AU particularly, the last thing I expected was the silent treatment.

 

I had taken the minutes of silence as the cue to eat. By the time I was finished, Sans had turned back to me, his food having disappeared along with the tray. After I dumped my scraps, I turned to retake my seat when I found him standing directly behind me.

 

“let’s head back.” He said softly before exiting the food joint and beginning the short trek back to the convention center.

 

I sighed, about to follow him, when I heard a soft giggle behind me. I whipped around and saw the girl who made our subs giggling at her phone.

 

“Whatever the hell you’re doing, you better stop.” I warned, smirking inside when she gasped and stepped back. “People like you are why the media is so insufferable. And I can probably guarantee that whatever you’re doing on that device, the thoughts correlating to it aren’t true. So don’t.”

 

“You mean you weren’t on a date  _THE_ Sans Aster? He is the only decillionaire, completely gorgeous even though he’s a skeleton and a monster, and just…wow!” Oh, hell, she’s drooling.

 

“Don’t let your slobber get on the food, lady. That’s gross and unhygienic.” She gasped and looked down, sighing in relief after she was able to wipe her drool away before it got too far. “And to answer your question, no. That wasn’t a date. Well, at least not the kind your thinking. We just met, and he wanted to ask me some stuff since I have knowledge and skills that might be useful to his company.”

 

She soured, “Well, that’s no fun.”

 

I was in front of her in an instant, cloaked in an aura of intense light. “My life is not yours to abuse, bitch! I can destroy you in an instant and make sure no one ever finds out because they won’t remember you! You humans…are so  **selfish**!”

 

She squeaked and backed into the metal refrigerator behind her. “I-I-I’m so s-sorry!”

 

I turned back around, flushing when I saw Sans at the door, an eyebrow cocked almost as though he was judging me. I sighed; I still had a deep hatred for humanity. It was hard to break that. Turning to the cameras, I erased the evidence from each one before walking past Sans.

 

He caught up with me easily. “so, you have some anger issues.”

 

“I don’t like humans. And before you say I am one, no…I’m not. If you want to call me a mage, that’s fine. But lumping me in with those selfish, egotistical, lowly…I’ve been through too much to just let all that go. I’ve tried.” I really did. “I don’t hate all humans. But because of my PTSD, if I see one of them being a little shit like that bitch was…”

 

“i get it.” He replied softly. “i’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

I flinched. “Sorry, I tend to make excuses. Part of my anxiety, I guess.”

 

He hummed, exhaling a small laugh. “well, i can sympathize with that.”

 

I bit my lip. “I know.”

 

I could feel his gaze boring into me. “how much do you know?”

 

“More than I have a right to.” I explained in a closed off manner. “If it makes you feel any better, I can share as much about myself as you want.” He wasn’t ready to learn the truth.

 

He was silent as we reentered the convention. For the rest of the day, I spent all my time with Alphys, Undyne, Sans, and Frisk. By the end, I had exchanged my number and email with everyone, including the decillionaire and the young monster ambassador, and promised to meet up for an anime night soon. I also promised Alphys I would send her anime recommendations as soon as I returned home.

 

Logging into my laptop and pulling open Chrome, I was only a bit surprised to see I had two emails already. The one from Alphys was asking if it was me, to which I replied with the sassiest emoji and quick reply I could find before sending it off. The second was from Sans, and it had an attachment. Opening said file up, I found a document with the Gaster Industries logo on it.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_To the individual receiving this information._

_Welcome and congratulations. The CEO and Founder of Gaster Industries,_

_SANS ASTER_

_has invited you to partake in a month-long internship to become a member of the Gaster Industries crew._

_If you are not_

_RACHEL TELARI_

_then this invitation will be made invalid._

_Bring this invitation so that we may scan the barcode below._

||||||||

_Please present this invitation and your State ID as proof of identity when you arrive._

_This invitation expires on XX/XX/XX, so you may come in for a formal introduction anytime before the end of said date._

_If you want to schedule an appointment, please call ###-###-####._

_Thank you and have a wonderful day._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Wwwwwwwwooooooooooowwwwww.” I drawled into the darkness. “Even doing the Comic Sans font. At least you don’t hate your name like I did.”  _Oh, but what if **my**  last name was Aster. Rachel Aster…_

 

“STOP!” I shouted into the darkness. “Focus!” Sending it to the printer behind me, I read the message in the email. Interestingly, and obnoxiously, enough, it was also written in Comic Sans. “Dude.” I sighed and rolled my eyes. Time to read what this dork wants.

 

> _Rachel_
> 
> _Since you are indeed my Soul Mate, I would like to get to know you._
> 
> _Sorry for being so quiet. It’s a lot to take in. I feel an odd sense of Déjà vu,_
> 
> _so I didn’t know what to do. You have a very interesting character, so I_
> 
> _was surprised. The number and email I gave you are private, so you can use_
> 
> _those to reach me._
> 
> _I sent you the invitation to work at Gaster Industries. I don’t know if you have_
> 
> _a job, but if you don’t, that is available. But I won’t be giving you special privileges_
> 
> _for obvious reasons. Anyway, let me know if you want to take the offer or I can meet_
> 
> _up with you in other ways._
> 
> _Bare in mind, though, that I have someone who is interested in me. She is a spoiled_
> 
> _princess and just a huge brat, so if she says anything to you, please don’t kill her. I_
> 
> _saw your demonstration and heard what you said to that girl at the sub place, al-_
> 
> _though I’m not sure if that explanation you gave was just a cover up. But considering_
> 
> _your ‘skills’, it’s definitely a good cover story for why I would be interested._
> 
> _The brat I mentioned is name Sandy Gier. Her father is a business partner. With_
> 
> _your short fuse, I think you should stay away from them. You will want to kill them_
> 
> _if you meet them, so just run._
> 
> _Sorry, I’m not trying to control you or say you’re not better than her. I just want to_
> 
> _protect you. And wow, this is long even for me. Sorry about that. Later._
> 
> _Sans_

 

“What an adorable boy he is.” I mused. “Better tell him I’m open and can come in tomorrow at…let’s say eleven if he wants me to.”

 

After a quick reply back, I sent the email off and stashed the printed invite in my bag. Not even five minutes later, I got a new email.

 

> _Nice._
> 
> _I’ll let my receptionist, Honey, know._
> 
> _Also, you have some cute keychains._
> 
> _Good to know you’re a fan of mine._
> 
> _;9 Sans_

 

I gasped. “Fuck you!”

 

A new message.  _Oh no!_

> _Gladly. Well, actually...maybe later. ;)_

 

I stood up and listened. However, it was clear that he had just left. The smell of ozone was thick in the air from his rapid departure. I could tap into it and follow him, but…

 

“Next time, you won’t get away, bone bae!”

 

 

 

The best part of being fit was that I could wear what I liked and look good in it. So the next day, I walked into Gaster Industries wearing all black: black tank top, yoga pants with boot cut (always boot cut), black bra (still have awesome, big boobs), and black work sneakers. With the same black purse, I was set.

 

I walked up to the front desk and handed the recently unfolded invitation to the receptionist. She took it and scanned it. “Welcome. ID, please.” I handed it over immediately, having stashed it in my pants pocket – my phone was in the other one.

 

“Alright, you’re all set.” She handed me a slip. “Please make your way to Room 11. It’s just down that hall, and you can count up, so you shouldn’t miss it.” I thanked her and followed her instructions. Sure enough, the rooms were numbered in order, even on the right and odd on the left. Sometimes I wondered if people hated odd numbers.

 

The room was bland, with light tan walls and a simple gray carpet. The only furniture were two armchairs. One was blue, the other was red. I had a feeling I was supposed to take the red chair, but since I hated the color red for…reasons, I decided to be rebellious.  _Nothing weird about that._  I snorted.

 

I was sat there well past eleven. I sighed, pulling out my phone and Bluetooth earphones and jamming out while I waited. I smirked as several Undertale remixes came on, not noticing when the door opened at around twenty minutes after the hour.

 

A light tap against my ebony hair had me jolt in my seat and yank out my earphones. I paused the music and looked at the skeleton above me, all smug and amused.

 

I sighed, proceeding to disconnect my earphones and stash them. “So, you’re finally here.”

 

“and you’re in my seat, bud.” He drawled.

 

“First come first serve, pal.” I replied with just as much salt.

 

“oh, you are a handful.” He chuckled and sat in the red chair. “what do you have against this chair?”

 

“I don’t like red. And colors that are similar, like that shit that people call pink.” I replied bluntly, a bit of venom in my voice. “And with my OCD, I stay with my pick or I lose my mind.”

 

He hummed, leaning back and looking like what I supposed the gods from Greek mythology would look like – attractive, sexy, jaw-dropping, shut up brain you are not helping! I looked away, toward the walls.

 

“so, what can you do?” He asked. When I gave him a look, he specified, “I mean to help this company.”

 

“Oh.” I relaxed. “Well, I’m very artistic. Also…” I trailed off. I had to decide if I should tell him now what I’m truly capable of. Or would that be best for later?

 

“whatever you’re hiding, don’t.” Sans cut into my thoughts. I looked at him and was surprised that his aura had grown to truly monstrous levels. “i know that look. you don’t know if i’m ready to know something. i can read your soul, rachel. tell me.”

 

_Well, he asked for it._  “You want to know what I can do?” He nodded, waiting, his aura still spiking. “Anything, to be perfectly frank.”

 

The power coming off him was gone in an instant. “explain.”

 

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I have complete control over reality itself.” I explained as casually as I could. His posture was rigid. “I have no limit as long as I have the will. And so, think about it like this. If you had the power to do anything and the only way you can do that is believing that you can do so wholeheartedly, then can you do it?”

 

“of course. if someone knew they had that kind of power, that only assures them they can do it.”

 

I grinned. “Exactly.”

 

He breathed in sharply. “who are you?”

 

Oh, he’s smart. “I’m the creator of this alternate reality.”


	3. three: it all comes out – lol, that sounds dirty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm spoiling you today with chapters. Granted, I did start the first late at night, so having two chapters already makes sense given that I wrote them one after the other. Anywho, enjoy!

# three: it all comes out – lol, that sounds dirty!

 

“you what?” To say he was bewildered was nowhere close to how he really looked. He was in utter disbelief and clearly there was chaos like never before in his skull.

 

“Ugh, I can’t do secrets.” I sighed. “Look. I’m not originally from this world. And this is a separate timeline from the one I originally made. Same story, same characters, except one. The one I took the place of.”

 

**Actually, the Reader didn’t exist in this timeline.** Soul finally spoke up, his form – or the black tail with the hand on the end of it – finally appearing now that the truth was out.

 

“Shit, really? Wait, what did that mean for him?” I pointed at Sans, who was looking like he was sick. So much for his god-like impression. I almost snorted.

 

**Forever alone?** Soul replied, shrugging his hand like a person would their shoulders.

 

“Dude. That’s cold.” I drawled with a scowl.

 

**That’s why you’re here, dingus.**

 

“Yeah, but you told me…”

 

**I know I told you that you were replacing the Reader. But in this timeline, she doesn’t exist. It’s the only timeline she doesn’t. And in fact, all authors with Readers as main character pairings have one timeline of their story where they are meant to be inserted. They just don’t know that and don’t have the means. But if they did, they could.**

 

“Shit. I had no idea!” I mused, leaning into my hand. It made sense. After all, a lot of Readers were the author inserting bits of their personalities. How about that. I was feeling grateful once again for being the one to make this particular AU.

 

“what is that?” Sans pointed as Soul.

 

“Oh, sorry. This is Soul. He’s my guardian. Also, kind a little brother. It’s a long story.”

 

“okay. so you made this world?” He was finally settling down. “how?”

 

“Right. Gotta explain it all over again.” I sat up and began. “Well, in my original world, you were part of a video game. Kind of like how Alphys loves anime. Well, imagine that anime exists in another dimension. That’s how you are to me and the other people from my world.”

 

“that’s how you know so much. wait!” He stiffened, clearly terrified. “do you know about…frisk? what they did?”

 

I sighed and looked down at my feet. “You mean the resets? Their genocide? What happened to Asriel and Chara?” I looked back up at his pained expression. “Yeah, I do.”

 

“i see.” He slumped.

 

“I’ve already been to another world, an alternate version of the original timeline. The original is called Undertale. This is a direct…descendant of Undertale. But it’s the Gaster Industries AU, a partial AU. The first time, I went to CounterTale, which was very different.”

 

I went on to describe everything I knew, as briefly but fully as I could. When I was done, Sans was more composed.

 

“this is a lot.” He sighed, rubbing his phalanges over his skull.

 

I chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I know. I can help you balancing your emotions. And show you everything I know.”

 

“will that hurt?” He grimaced.

 

I snorted. “Only if you want it to.” He glared at me. “No, it won’t. It will help ease you mentally and make it easier to understand and accept it.”

 

He narrowed his sockets further. “so you’ll manipulate me.”

 

I scoffed. “Hey, I only ever manipulate people if I’m trying to help them or teach them a lesson. The latter is for people I hate. What I want to do is ease you so that you don’t have to suffer from additional stress. Basically, I’ve been with a version of you before. This is all multiverse stuff, which you should know about.”

 

He relaxed but sweat had begun beading on the top of his skull. “i know about it, but to have a direct link to it is not something i have ever had.”

 

“That’s fine. I’m just going to show you a quick version and help you balance it properly. I’ve had a lot of time to figure it out. Plus…you’ll know a bit more about me, some of which you can use to tease me mercilessly later.” Ugh, yeah…I would do it.

 

“you’re okay with that?” Now he thinks I’m crazy. Well, if he does, he’s not wrong.

 

“Take it as a sign of good will. I know too much, so I’m trying to even the playing field. I shouldn’t have told you so much anyway. You weren’t ready. Maybe you shouldn’t have ever known, but now you will. And maybe you’ll be able to understand me more, too.”

 

“okay. let’s do this.”

 

He wasn’t ready, but he was trying to accept it. I could appreciate that as we were transported to an empty world that soon filled with memories. I could have taken several weeks or months to explain took several minutes. By the end, he had my life story and everything I had done since then, including what I learned. I had essentially Soul Bonded with him without the actual bond itself.

 

When it was over, and we returned to the little room, he regarded me with a lot of emotions, one after the other. There was sympathy, humor, worry, dread, anger, fury, sadness, amazement, and the list went on.

 

“you really have been through a lot. no wonder you feel so…attracted to me.” He was trying not to smirk, but the confidence was radiating off him. “thank you.”

 

My face had wrinkled as I grimaced. “Yeah, just don’t overdo it with the teasing. I can still get you back.”

 

He chuckled. “fair enough. wow…i’m amazed. your story…under the spotlight…that’s my life.”

 

“Yup, you’re a stud.” I drawled. “You’re welcome.”

 

He snorted, and finally erupted into full-blown laughter that landed him on the floor. “wow, just wow. i…ugh, i have nothing to say. ha, ha! wow, i really like you.”

 

“Aww, thanks. You’re too kind.” I teased back. He stuck out his tongue. My eyes widened. “Does your tongue and dick taste like blue raspberry-flavored lollypop or is that just wishful thinking?”

 

Sans sputtered, laughing even harder. “you’re so…you really have no shame?”

 

“Meh.” I shrugged. “Not really. Especially when dealing with dorks like ye on the floor over yonder.”

 

Sans’ fist smacked on the carpet and he continued to lose it. “stop! stop, **please**!”

 

 “Oh, but you look like you’re having so much fun! How does the floor smell by the way?”

 

He snickered, “not too bad. my cleaning crew does their job well.”

 

I grinned. “Oh, good. Maybe they should get a raise since the way I see it, with your face that low to the ground and not smelling any nasty fumes, they did good.”

 

He snorted long and loud. “shuddup!” He had moved around on the floor so much that he had flopped on his back with his head facing me, so he could see me upside down.

 

“Only if you say it nicely.” I cooed seductively. He turned bright blue and looked up at me. I bit my lip and pressed me arms closer so that my cleavage stood out, playing the role of the submissive young girl.

 

“ **that** …should be illegal.” Ho shit, he got super serious.

 

“Oh?” I whispered softly, batting my eyes.

 

“ **stop**.” I definitely saw a glow coming from his dark pants.

 

I grinned mischievously. “Do you need any help?”

 

He was gone. I whirled this way and that, trying to pinpoint his location with my power. But I didn’t have time as he reappeared behind me.

 

He looked livid.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“you’re very dangerous. i’ll have to be more careful.” He walked around he chair so he was in front of me, his hand against the top of it, caging me in as he leaned over me. “why don’t you stand up?” I obeyed, a little worried that he was angry at me. It didn’t help that he was over a head taller.

 

I began to walk toward the door, but he snatched me back, pulling a yelp from my throat, and immediately proceeded to press his mouth to mine. The feeling was electric and with my lack of mind and processing from the sheer surprise and euphoric feeling of his talented mouth and…oh, he definitely tasted like blue raspberry.

 

I moaned, pressing myself closer as I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. His arms had snaked around my waist, though while one pulled me up at him by cupping my ass and lifting me up, the other had found its ways to my neck so I couldn’t pull away.

 

After several long seconds of bliss and both of us trying so hard to feeling up more of the other, Sans forced me away. I whined, pouting up at him.

 

He chuckled. “sorry, but I can sense nate closing in. shall we go meet him?”

 

I sighed, and then grinned. “Sure, I guess he **should** meet the newest employee of Gaster Industries.”

 

Sans snickered. “exactly.”


	4. four: it’s that time again – i love practicing smut!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter...Nate? Yeah, idk how important he is this time. I'm gonna try to expand on canon characters more. So, anime night with Undyne and Alphys (and co) and more stuff will be done because I wanna try to work with more canon characters and get their personalities right. 
> 
> With that said...  
> Last chapter of the day, I think. I spoiled you way too much. And it's smut, so read until where it says smut and just ignore the rest if you don't want it. 4 is my favorite number, so chapter 4 is first smut. Yay!
> 
> Edit: I decided to place a * before the sentence that truly starts the smut. So there ya go.

# four: it’s that time again – i love practicing smut!*

 

Nate was everything I expected. Buff, tall, a huge dork, and really reliable. He also happened to tease Sans as much as I did. The guy also tried to flirt, but I immediately told him I wasn’t attracted to humans, or as I claimed specifically…

 

“I’m skele-sexual.”

 

“What?” Nate replied thickly, like his tongue got bigger inside his mouth. Then he gasped. “Oh, so you’re into this dude.” He nudged Sans. “Got another one, boss man.”

 

“nate. stop.” _Oh boy, Mister Funny Bones does not look humored by this at all._

 

“Holy shit!” Nate jumped. “How’d you do that?”

 

“I’m a mage.” I replied as though it wasn’t _sooooo_ obvious. _Ha! Sarcasm._ Meanwhile, Sans’ shoulders were shaking with mirth as he held in silent laughter. I grinned deviously.

 

“So, you’re a mage.” Nate said as though he was really impressed. “What can you do?”

 

“Reveal your deepest darkest secrets. Preferably to a large crowd of gorgeous women.” I lifted my hands into claws, and began a slow walk over to the hulking admin.

 

“Ho, shit! Is she serious boss man?” Sans couldn’t answer as he was leaning on top of the receptionist’s counter. “Boss man! A little help!”

 

I snickered, the sound transforming into a full-blown cackle. “You cannot escape me!” I chased the admin, much to the shock of the other employees.

 

When I returned five minutes later, after thoroughly traumatizing Nate and going off to find ‘fresh meat’, I came back to the front lobby to find Sans talking to Honey.

 

Turning, he regarded me with some of the last traces of humor he had before. “you done asserting your dominance over that womanizer?”

 

“Pssssh, you kidding? That might take a lifetime to complete.” That got a lot more laughter than I thought.

 

“well, you start as an intern tomorrow.” I groaned. “oh, don’t even. we’ll talk about a more permanent position somewhere else afterwards.”

 

I sighed and accepted the temporary badge from Honey. “Why did I plot like that?”

 

“What?” Honey asked.

 

“Nothing. Just…never mind.” I turned towards the exit. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“come in at nine.” Sans called at my retreating form.

 

“Cool. Will do, _boss man_!”

 

“don’t.” I laughed, leaving the building.

 

 

****

Smut Begins Soon

****

 

 

Later that night, I was reading fan fiction. Yes, fan fiction from my world that was Undertale, Underfell, or another AU that I enjoyed. And then, I felt the presence.

 

“You know you shouldn’t come in uninvited, right?” I called out.

 

Sans chuckled as he opened the door to my bedroom. “after i followed you home after the convention, i decided i might as well do that every night.”

 

“Is that your way of say you wanna get down a naughty with me? I already know about the ghost dick, obviously. So…”

 

“you are very lewd.” He stated in a teasing voice.

 

“I’m a horndog. You should have known that by my memories.” I quirked a brow.

 

“i do. and i’ll have you know i am, too.” He replied coolly as he leaned back on the edge of my bed, against my headboard.

 

“Does that mean you’re not a virgin?” I asked, gazing darting to him, though I refused to turn my head.

 

“nope. i’m a virgin. didn’t wanna give that to a stranger. but you aren’t?” _Oh, someone’s an unhappy boy._

 

“I lost my virginity to you. Just a different you.”

 

He growled, leaning further over.

 

“Dude. Quit trying to read over my shoulder.” I scowled at him before turning back to my reading.

 

“you’re no fun.” He sighed, standing back up.

 

“You never answered me. Did you come here to fuck me or did you just wanna be a tease?”

 

He hummed. “which, i guess. to me, it’s up to you.”

 

*I clicked my phone screen off and turned to him. “BOI! Don’t you dare! Tell me the truth! Or maybe I’ll just read your intent!”

 

He sighed. “fine. i wanna have some _fun_ with you. there, you happy?”

 

I grinned with mischief. “Much better. Oh, and in this lifetime, I **am** a virgin.”

 

He huffed, watching me as I put my phone off to the side to charge and then moving to stand in front of him. We regarded each other for a moment before–

 

I don’t remember who moved first, but suddenly, we were both trying to strip without stopping our lust-driven kiss. I gasped, offended as my clothes didn’t do what I wanted them to. With a little magic, all the clothes were off, and Sans and I were back on the bed, limbs tangled as we explored each other.

 

“If…if it makes you feel better,” I managed in between two tongue-filled kisses, “you are the closest to my ideal man that I will ever find. To me, this you is perfect.”

 

He hummed, nipping my ear and causing a yelp to escape me. I pulled him closer by his clavicles, relishing in the closeness. I felt him spread my legs apart, pleased when I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He pulled back, his eye-lights begging permission.

 

“I’m not sure why you think you need permission. After all, from everything you’ve seen today, you should know I’m yours.” He wasted no time pushing inside of me. His cock had length and girth, and I managed to fit it like a glove.

 

“so, i know your kinks.” He cooed against me once he fully hilted inside. In the dark, his magical dick was visible within me. I found myself incredibly aroused by that thought alone. That is, until his words registered.

 

“Shit.” I grunted.

 

He grinned in the low light his Soul gave off through behind his ribs. “oh yeah, i’m going to take full advantage of that.”

 

“Alright, then. C’mon, _Daddy_!” He moaned, one of his own kinks rearing its head as he set a pace that wasn’t quite fast enough. “Oh, c’mon, Daddy! I need you to go faster! And harder!”

 

“damn, you wanna go hard core on our first time together, babygirl?”

 

I grinned. “Oh, yes! Show me your dominant! Unless you want me to forcefully take the rei– _OH!_ ” Sans clearly didn’t want me to take command as he set an almost harsh pace, slamming into me hard. The lewd sounds of his cock squelching inside me only made the experience better, as well as the slap of his unnecessary set of balls as they hit my ass.

 

“i’ll show you dominance!”

 

“MMmmmm, that’s right, _Daddy!_ Teach me how it’s done!” I moaned against him. I could see the movement of his tail as he wagged excitedly. I decided to take a gamble and grab it.

 

Sans yelped and a moment later, I was flipped over, my breasts pressed against my bed as Sans pounded furiously into me from behind. “you should not have done that!” He growled against me as he hoisted me up by my breasts and situated me on his lap, giving him full access to knead my breasts as much as he liked.

 

I gave him that luxury as bent my elbows and I wrapped my hands around his neck. His skull rested against my shoulder, so I tilted my face towards him and gave him access to my mouth. He took full advantage and soon, our tongues were dancing again.

 

I could feel my orgasm fast approaching. And with how Sans’ pace was becoming quicker, he seemed to be getting close, as well. Within only a few more strokes, we came undone, one after another and crashed forward onto the bed as the aftershocks from our combined orgasms rushed through us.

 

Sans moved so he was no longer on top of me, settling beside me and wrapping his arms securely around my waist, effectively spooning me. I felt him sigh into my hair and copied the gesture as we drifted into dream land together.


	5. five: first day of work – showing exactly how awesome (OP) i am…at pretty much everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. And we introduce one of our villains, Sandy Gier, AKA the banshee.

# five: first day of work – showing exactly how awesome (OP) i am…at pretty much everything!

 

I woke up with Sans beside me. And at that moment, I almost lost my marbles. Magically turning my bedside clock, I regarded the time (7:44 AM) with a small groan. _Too early_.

 

“i’ll say.” Sans whispered sleepily back. “i usually get up at eight and then sluggishly get through everything until i teleport in at ten after nine.”

 

“Doesn’t work start at nine?” I wondered, sending waves of judgement at the skeleton beside me.

 

He snorted. “yeah, but i’m known to be lazy. and i’m the boss. and people have come to expect me to be a bit late.”

 

“Fucking…” I growled. “Is that why you were late to the interview? Was that on purpose?”

 

He snickered. “yeah, people don’t realize that the more i like them, the later i’ll be.”

 

“That makes no sense. Ass!” I enunciated the curse my dropping my head against his sternum and eliciting a pained grunt from the sleepy monster.

 

“so, on another subject. are we a thing now?” I could feel his gaze on me.

 

_That is a good question._ “Are you letting me decide?” I retorted cheekily.

 

“hmm, maybe. i mean, you are my soul mate. and considering what happened between us last night, if we weren’t a thing, then that would probably be considered a one-night stand. and i’m not too keen on having **that** be a thing.”

 

I chortled. “Okay then, I can agree with that. Guess we’re a thing.”

 

“cool.” _Oh damn, if that didn’t sound like bliss. Happy bone bae is happy._ “shuddup. and that’s a terrible nickname.” _Psssh, don’t care. Suck it._ “isn’t that your job?”

 

I giggled, sitting up. “Oh!” I just remembered. “Um, what about the rest of the world? What should we tell them?”

 

He sat up, too. “good point.”

 

I smiled sympathetically. “I’m very much a quick burn kinda girl. The slowest burn I could manage was…” I quickly accessed CounterTale through my memories, “there it is! Twenty-nine chapters.”

 

“what?” Oops. Too much for the bone bae.

 

“I mean how long it takes for a relationship to start. This relationship started in like, the first chapter. Or maybe it’s in this chapter. Either way, this is a quick burn.”

 

“o…kay?”

 

I sighed. “Never mind.”

 

“um, well…anyway, i think for now, just keep the relationship private. and if people think you’re flirting with me, then flirt with more people so they will assume it’s just how you are.”

 

I grinned widely. “Ooooooh hoooooo, hell yes!”

 

Sans grimaced. “don’t go too far.”

 

I snickered. “I won’t, my jealous bone bae.” He growled softly, much to my amusement. “After all, what you just described is very easy. I have a lot of insight into myself, so a lot of people say – including myself. And I’m a very open person, so I don’t really ‘flirt’. I’m just straight up blunt. Can’t keep my attraction to myself for long. So with people I’m not attracted to, it looks like I’m flirting.”

 

“wow, good to know.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve had people tease me because they thought I was flirting when really, I was just being open with people who I enjoy spending time with. In a world where so many are annoying, I gravitate towards the ones who can make me laugh, have a good time, etc.”

 

“you like to laugh, do you?” _Oh, smug bone bae is back._ He ignored me, “i’m sure i can help with that?”

 

I purred against him. “I’m sure you can.”

 

As he pulled me closer, I glanced at the clock. It read 8:02 AM.

 

I sighed. “C’mon, no more intimacy. I gotta shower and eat something. And so do you.”

 

“shower together?” He prompted.

 

“Will you start being lewd by grabbing my ass and boobs or some other part of me that will make me aroused?” I raised a brow.

 

“i was thinking i would do something else, actually. if you don’t mind…” Tempting.

 

“Sorry, bone bae.” I evaded him and stood up beside the bed, still fully nude. “We can do that tonight if you want. Heaven and Hell both know I’m a huge horndog! For now, we gotta be…” I paused for dramatic affect. “PROFESSIONAL!” _Insert anime effects here._ Sure enough, little stars on a bright background replaced my bedroom temporarily.

 

Sans guffawed. “holy shit! you really do control reality! and you’re such a huge dork!” He stood up beside me as the room returned to normal. “if someone had told me last week that there was a person with the personality of a typical anime protagonist who controlled all of reality, i would have laughed in their face and made fun of them mercilessly.”

 

I chuckled proudly. “Well, my dude. I must conceitedly inform you that I am the genuine article!”

 

Sans giggled. “at least you’re aware how silly it is.”

 

One anime pose later, “DAMN STRAIGHT, BOI!”

 

 

 

Being an intern sucked. Not because the work was hard or because I didn’t think I could handle something. I was just so bored and ended up finishing something too fast.

 

I made it clear right off the bat that I wasn’t normal. And I may have shown off a little too much but given the rumors that began the moment I walked through the door, I couldn’t…just stand there and take it.

 

“That’s the girl who got in by special invitation.”

 

“Do you think she bribed the boss?”

 

“Maybe she is dating him.”

 

“Or maybe she’s a slut. I mean, look at her. Fit, good looking, and dressed so casually.”

 

“Yeah, tank tops aren’t professional and wearing all black…what is up with that?”

 

Oh brother. These people wanted a chance to gossip. And picking on me for my sense of style. Get back in your 90’s drama or whatever. I don’t need your shit.

 

My first few tasks were moving boxes from one place to another, obtaining signatures from high ranked employees, getting coffee or tea for those who asked, making a list of things from shipments to equipment the company needed, and more.

 

All the boxes were moved in one go instead of one at a time, ten times. With my ability to teleport, I was able to get signatures in under three minutes. Coffee and tea was levitated to the people who asked and using mind reading, I was able to find out exactly how much sugar each needed and so the number of packets was placed beside the drink with a small cup of cream. And by reading the minds of higher officials and calculating additions based off inventory, I had a full detailed list finished within the hour.

 

When lunch finally came around, I was out of things to do.

 

“Uh…uhm…go see Sans, I guess.” One of the girls who had been gossiping earlier recommended unsteadily.

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” I turned to leave, and then turned halfway, regarding her with side-eye. “I hope this verifies that I am **no one’s slut**.” With a spark in my eye, I vanished, the image of the gawking woman burned into my mind for safe keeping.

 

I giggled as I walked into Sans’ office. He and the woman with him looked up. I recognized her immediately; Sandy Gier.

 

“I finished everything I was told to do and so came here as instructed by…Megan, I think her name was.”

 

“oh, okay. wow, you finished quickly.” He looked down in thought. “interns usually do small manual labor like moving equipment, taking down info, and getting refreshments. you did all that?”

 

“Yeah. But I had a little _help_.” I began levitating and floated over to the desk, sitting down in the seat beside the one Sandy currently occupied. “I think it’s safe to say I surprised a lot of people today.”

 

Sans sighed, a small chuckle shaking his shoulders. “i shoulda known.”

 

“Um, hello?” Holy shit, Sandy’s voice was worse than I thought. I could hold back the cringe and eye twitch even if my life depended on it. “You interrupted our meeting.”

 

Sans sighed. “sandy. we weren’t having a meeting. you came in here and began distracting me from work.”

 

“What? We were having a nice conversation!” Was that her attempt at a seductive purr? Holy shit, it’s awful! Make it stop!

 

Sans made a noncommittal noise. _How do you stand her voice? Teach me your ways!_

 

“What?!” Sandy screamed at me. “How dare you?”

 

I groaned, clamping my hands over my ears. “Please stop making those noises! You sound like a banshee!”

 

She squawked, and I prayed that she didn’t make my ears bleed. “I’ll have you know I have been compared to that of an angel.”

 

“By who, your parents, the only people who could possibly stand you?” _Ow, ow, ow, please shut up, banshee bitch!_

 

“How dare y–” There was silence as I disabled her vocal cords.

 

“Holy shit!” I sighed. “Never in all my existence have I ever dealt with such a…revolting, terrible, and awful don’t even come close. Sans, how aren’t you shaking and screaming in pain?”

 

Sans had an expression like he didn’t want to answer that. “i…patience?”

 

“Dude. Respect. Lots of respect. If it were me, I would have either banned her from coming here until she learned to speak with a normal voice or slapped her each time she opened her mouth, if the first option didn’t work.”

 

“that’s illegal.” He stated simply.

 

“Pfff, who cares!” I still had a headache. “Ohhhhh…” I looked at the banshee and huffed. “You are not allowed to speak until you learn to stop making those awful noises. Damn!” Sandy was screaming silently, shaking her fists above her head. Sans made no comment, his expression amused and terrified at the same time.

 

The door opened, and Nate walked in. “Hey, boss man! Got some reports for you…” He took in the scene: I was lounging – relief clear – sideways in my chair, Sandy was standing over me and mouthing something because she couldn’t actually say it with her fists still shaking above her – and her jewelry making more noise than her, for once – and Sans was leaned back like he had been through too much already for one day.

 

“What happened in here?” Nate asked.

 

“She’s a banshee.” I replied simply, pointing at Sandy. “And because I have no tolerance for loud and annoying people, I disabled her vocal cords before she could make my ears bleed.”

 

Nate’s eyes widened, and he looked at Sans who gave a subtle nod. After another beat of silence, Nate erupted into a fit of laughter. “Wow, I really like you! You name is Rachel, right?” I nodded. “Welcome to Gaster Industries! We’re glad to have you!”

 

I grinned. “Thanks! Oh!” I regarded Sans. “Some people were gossiping and saying bad shit about us because of the special invitation. That Megan lady was one of them, so that’s the reason I completed everything so fast. I wanted to show off and prove her and the other dumb bitches here wrong. Just so you know.”

 

“i see. thanks for the heads up.” He really did look exhausted.

 

“Speaking of which,” Nate interjected, “this newbie here knows what she’s doing. She figured out that we were missing or lacking a lot of equipment. Just in time, too. Is there anything you can’t do, little lady?”

 

I smirked dangerously. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it probably seems like Rachel is either a Mary Sue or has too much going for her. But let me explain that Rachel is me and she does everything the same way I would do. While it seems like there aren't repercussions right now, there will be.
> 
> If you still have issues with this, let me ask you...if you had the power to do anything and you had this kind of personality, would you do anything different? Justice, integrity and perseverance are my biggest traits, and I have no shame due to apathy. So really, this all makes sense if you look at it from a different perspective. (shrug)


	6. six: that’s it – this terrible ‘bromance’ is over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. It's not a REAL bromance...I just like doing stupid, sassy titles...lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I prolonged it more by being sweet. And adding more necessary flaws to Rachel. XD

# six: that’s it – this terrible ‘bromance’ is over!

 

“you were a little too obvious with nate today.” Sans warned later as we lounged in my living room. I had my phone in my hands and my feet on his lap. Sans had taken one of my many books and began reading. Eventually, he must have gotten bored…

 

“Isn’t he the one you tell everything, though?” I asked, turning the screen of my phone off.

 

“kinda.” He put the book on the small table to his left. “but if i told him this, he’d be an insufferable jerk who’d tease me mercilessly.”

 

“Oh, so he would tease you about having a Soul Mate?” I asked incredulously, shifting a little as he played with my feet.

 

“uh…well, more like he would act like an ass because i’ve shown no signs of being romantically interested in anyone.” That made sense, except…

 

“Wait! You mean he isn’t an actual _ass_? He just acts like one! OMG!” I cupped my face, being completely obnoxious. Well worth it considering my skeletal companion belted out laughing a moment later.

 

“ha, ha! fair enough, babe,” he agreed once he calmed down.

 

“Glad we’re in agreement. So, what else you wanna talk about? Since you clearly had something more to say and more important than letting me read.” I fixed him with a lidded gaze.

 

He hummed. “are you upset at me or trying to make a point?”

 

I shrugged, shifting around so that my head was on his lap instead. “More like I’m curious and whatever you have to say better have been worth breaking my focus or I’m gonna exact vengeance.”

 

“oh. i think the thing about nate was worth it. but if you disagree, i can–” Sans’ phone went off. “ugh, hang on.” A beat of silence later. “sup?” Whoever was on the other line had a gruff voice. They talked on for a whole minute before finally letting Sans speak. “yeah, my newest employee is very…skilled in magic. i have confirmed that no hard came to sandy.” I nodded. “her vocal cords were disabled because my employee felt attacked.” I tried not to laugh. “no, no, it shouldn’t be long lasting…”

 

Telepathy was through mind only, a good thing when there are phone calls. _It will last until I undo it._

 

“yes, i know. she explained earlier that it will last until she undoes it. no, i am not in control of her. excuse you, it’s my company. no, that’s not illegal.”

 

_Not any more illegal than the shit treatment he performs._

 

Sans mouth pinched as he repressed his laughter. “yes. no. hey, gier, you do that and i will back her up. what? why does that matter? oh for stars sake, i told you…no! i’m not interested. hey, if you don’t like that, we can part…well then, stop. i will discuss it with you tomorrow if you want. no, i’ll come to your office. what?! i did nothing because…i will ask…no, i’m not going to order any…i’m not you, gier! enough! if you’re going to respond like that, then i’ll do nothing. oh, see, you want my assistance, but you’re behaving like i should obey you…that is…alright, we’re done. i’ll let you…no, i’m getting off the phone. when you feel like being nice, call me. however…no, you call me again just to be rude, i’ll block the number…”

 

The voice was screaming now. Sans made a noise of disgust and ended the call.

 

“So, what’s the verdict?”

 

“ned gier is being a piece of shit again.” He growled.

 

I nodded. “I thought as much. But what got you so worked up?”

 

“he wants me to order you to undo what you did to sandy. he threatened to bring this to court when i refused. i offered to go to his company tomorrow, but he said he wants to come to mine so he can have a word with you. it’s just a huge shit show. he started saying all these terrible things at the end and when i started telling him i’d get off the phone, he interrupted. he was doing that before…i ended the call while he was–” His phone rang again. “ugh, hang on.”

 

Sans answered the call. Immediately, he soured. “oh, is that so? look, i was willing to have a proper discussion, but…no, no, i don’t know what he told you, but that’s a lie. no, for…no, excuse…” Sans disappeared. I gasped and locked onto his Soul, sending out one of my Third Eyes – a system of millions of camera-like black object that look like floating eyes when visible, that can spy on whomever and remains invisible unless I want otherwise – to observe.

 

“Sans, you weren’t invited here.” Gier growled. Beside him was a thin, angular man in a brown suit and his daughter, who looked like she had been sobbing.

 

“well, since you decided to be rude and call your guard dog on me, i felt it was necessary to intervene.”

 

“I’m not a dog, _sir_.” The man spat. “I’m the Gier’s personal lawyer.”

 

“whatever. i don’t really care. the point is that i’m here to warn you to stop. my company has authority to use magic in defense should outside forces do anything without permission. sandy is not an employee, so by the contract i have with the government, my employees have every right to defend themselves.”

 

“But taking away her voice?” Gier bellowed. “Her sweet voice?” He cooed at the blond half in his arms.

 

“ugh, i can see you’re beyond reason. here’s the deal- i have no idea rachel was going to take away her voice for so long. i will have a talk with her and she can restore it. after that, i’m cutting ties with you. my employees’ safety is more important than having **you** as a business partner.” Ned paled, sputtering quietly. “quite frankly, you disgust me. and your daughter’s voice is annoying. rachel is blunt and said and did what we all were afraid to do. with that said, i will contact rachel immediately and see if she can undo her magic from long range.” He pulled out his phone and opened the email app. “and sent.”

 

I opened my email and replied “ok”. The ding came thirty seconds later.

 

“huh, look at that.” He lifted his phone. “she said okay.” I took the moment after to undo the spell that disabled Sandy’s vocal cords. I also lowered the volume on my Third Eye by more than half.

 

“…aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” Sandy sobbed. “I…can…”

 

Sans shuddered. “ugh, i’m out of here. you’re better when you’re muted.” Turning back to Gier, Sans scowled. “good bye, gier. i hope i never see you or anyone in your family again. oh, and all of you are officially banned from gaster industries-owned facilities, effective immediately.” Sans disappeared, the feel of his return pulling me back.

 

I grinned. “Well, that was…interesting.”

 

He sat back down beside me, still on his phone. “tell me, were you watching?”

 

“Yes. It’s called a Third Eye. A psychic skill of sorts. I have over a million camera-like eyes that I can use to watch, and they are all connected to my mind’s eye.”

 

He nodded. “i see. well, prepare for battle.” He put his phone away. “i just sent a mass email to every employee that all members of the gier family, and gier’s employees, are banned from gaster industries. honey has been notified to file a report that all business with gier is to be terminated.”

 

“Can you afford to do that?” I asked.

 

“sure, we have nine other partners, all of whom make better quality products for lower costs. gier makes shit for high prices. he’s a scammer, a blow-hard, and he’s just a horrible man.”

 

I coughed. “I could have told you that. I did _invent_ him.”

 

Sans leered at me, and I felt the sour effects of a wasted pun. “about that. why the **fuck** would create an imbecile like that?!”

 

“Plot. And Sandy is extremely unlikeable for the same reason. But they aren’t the most dangerous.”

 

“who is?!” Sans had me trapped against the couch, his body looming over mine.

 

**She can’t tell you that.**

 

I sighed. “I had a feeling you would say that, Soul.”

 

**Unfortunately, reality might crumble if you say too much.**

 

“damnit, will you at least help me make the right decisions for the future?”

 

**She can do that, yes.**

 

I grinned. “I’ll be happy to help!”

 

“thank the stars.” He moved away, sighing in relief. Giving me a glaring side-eye, he growled, “if you had said no, i woulda dumped you right then and there, soul mate be damned.”

 

“OH HELL NO BOI!” I launched myself at him, effectively pinning him. “You do not get to threaten **me**!”

 

He laughed. “it was more a joke. but i woulda been pissed.”

 

“Don’t. Joke. About. THAT.” My face must have been terrifying because the skeleton under me shivered.

 

“right. sorry, babe.”

 

“Better.” I replied, my fury still raging. “Be sure you never do that again.”

 

He sighed. “yeah, i know.” He pulled me to him, pressing a kiss to my temple. “i love you.”

 

I grinned, pressing into him with a deeper kiss. “I love you more.”

 

He hummed appreciatively. “not for long…”

 


	7. seven: anime night part 1 – whoops, shit hit the fan again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote itself...like, I did not mean for it to get angsty. It just did. This happens sometimes.

# seven: anime night part 1 – whoops, shit hit the fan again!

 

“Why are we always at my house?” I asked one day, roughly a week after Sans voided his contract with the Gier Company.

 

We were sat in the loft, on the third floor. It was the only other room beside my bedroom and the bathroom attached. There were cushions, a big couch, a huge flat screen television with a gaming system, a nice desk against one of the large windows, and an open area for hanging out and gaming. Right now, we were on the couch, facing the television.

 

“um, i don’t know. why do you bring it up?” Oh, this boy is hiding something.

 

“Why don’t we go to your house for once?” I prompted with a heavily innocent smile.

 

“uh…i’d rather not.” _There it is._ He cringed.

 

“Whatchu hiding, bone bae?” Sans grumbled. “C’mon, tell me!”

 

“only if you stop with that dumb nickname.” He bargained.

 

I raised a brow at him unimpressively. “Boy, I can go into your mind anytime I want. But I’d rather not, so spill.”

 

He frowned. “i get too many unwanted visitors. and the last thing i need is any of them seeing you and starting rumors.” He huffed. “there! i told you. happy?”

 

I pecked him on the cheek. “Yes. And not to worry. I understand. How about this? If they find out we’re an item, or whatever, then I get to go to your place. Right?”

 

He whipped around to look at me intensely. _Whoa, there!_ “are you planning to tell anyone?”

 

I blinked. “What? Oh! No, no! I just meant if it happened.” _Geez, someone’s wound up!_

 

“fine. okay.” He leaned back. He had begun to ignore my telepathy, only responding to it if he thought it was necessary.

 

“Do you have something you need to get off your chest, sweetie pie?”

 

“no.” He whined. _Doesn’t sound true._ “no!” He whined again, more forcefully and earning a giggle from me.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re pouty like that.” I cooed.

 

“stop.” He grumbled. However, even with the false pouty bravado, I could feel he was enjoying my attention.

 

“C’mere, sugat skull!” I purred. He turned blue at the name. “Oh, you like that? Sugar skull!”

 

“it’s better than…” He trailed off.

 

“Bone bae?” I finished for him. He groaned, his rigid posture undoing as he flopped into a lied down position, his skull landing partially on my leg. “Poor skelly!” I teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his mandible. He growled instinctively. “Oh, you like that?”

 

I began leaving kisses all over his skull, over his clothed chest, and more as I moved down his body. I reached the bottom of his ribcage when he stopped me with his iron grip.

 

“What’s the matter?” I asked softly, though I had a feeling.

 

“i’m sensitive.” He groaned.

 

“You mean your sensitive on your stomach…even though you’re a skeleton.” I teased, unable to hold back my smile.

 

“i’m a monster that looks like a skeleton.” He huffed. “and as i’m **sure** you’re aware, i have more than just a spine right there.”

 

“Oh, you mean the little bit of matter than makes you look just the slightest bit chubby?” I giggled.

 

“yes. **that!** stop making fun of me!” Oh! He actually yelled – at least it was quieter than most people would. But, regardless, Sans rarely yelled. The only other time I had heard him yell was when he was dealing with Gier the week earlier.

 

“I’m not making fun. I told you that you are the closest to my ideal.” I kissed the bottom of his ribs through his shirt again. “Which means I adore all of you, including that, which I find incredibly sexy and adorable.”

 

He shivered. “really? you’re not telling a _fibula_?”

 

I snorted. “Nope. You should know that.”

 

He blinked, looking away. Finally, after a minute, he sighed. “yeah, i guess.” His grip dissolved, and he let me continue.

 

I kissed the top of his belly and he shuddered. I didn’t let that stop me as I continued to press gently across his clothes middle until I got to the top of his pants.

 

“Dare I go on?” I teased. Sans didn’t respond, and I lifted myself up to find him a panting mess. I gasped delightedly, “Oh, I did not realize you were **that** sensitive. I am going to have to remember that for later!” How exciting!  


“noooo…” He whined breathlessly.

 

“Now, now, hold still!” I purred as I lowered myself again.

 

_DING DING_

 

The doorbell went off. My brows furrowed as I tried to think back. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I looked at the top screen.

 

“Oh! Anime night! And it was supposed to be here this time!”

 

Sans went rigid. “should i leave?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

_DING DING_

 

“You make the decision to either hide, stay put, or lead! I gotta get that.” I didn’t wait for a reply as I fell through the floor to the first level. “Coming!”

 

I opened the door and found Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, Papyrus, and Toriel. I had not met the latter two yet, so this would be an interesting experience.

 

“Hello and welcome!” I greeted and stepped aside. “Sorry for the wait! I was on the third floor!”

 

“Shit, punk!” Undyne began, much to Toriel’s motherly dismay. “You have a rockin’ place!”

 

I grinned widely. “Yeah, thanks to my gifts, it’s easy for me to earn money. I came to this town, bought the land for this, and built it myself.”

 

“I b-believe it.” Alphys agreed. “S-s-so, where are we watching a-anime?” With everyone inside, the door was closed.

 

“Third floor, in the loft.” I motioned for them to follow. “Oh, and before I forget my manners. Welcome, new friends! I’m Rachel Telari! You must be Toriel, Frisk’s mom, and Papyrus, Sans’ brother.”

 

“THANK YOU! NEW FRIEND? ALREADY?! I’M FASTER AT MAKING FRIENDS THAN I THOUGHT!” Papyrus was loud, but thankfully, I had already adjusted my eardrums so that his voice wouldn’t hurt me. I had learned the first time, in CounterTale, that at least ninety percent of Pap’s were loud.

 

I grinned. “Monsters are awesome, so I consider all of you potential friends unless you do otherwise when we first meet, or after!”

 

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rachel.” Toriel beamed. “You may call me Tori. All my friends do.”

 

“Got it!” I gave her a thumb-up. “I am happy to have you, Tori. That goes for everyone.” Frisk took that moment to pounce. “Oh, hey there! Almost didn’t see you!” I teased. Frisk gasped, and then fell to the floor, their arm over their eyes, feigning unconsciousness. “Wow. You are the most dramatic person I have ever met. And considering I’m super dramatic, that is saying **a lot**.”

 

“Th-they get it from M-Mettaton!” Alphys explained.

 

“MY BOYFRIEND IS AWESOME!” Papyrus added.

 

“So are you, you big dork!” Undyne laughed as she pulled him in for a noogie. Papyrus shrieked and managed to pull away and land on the couch, now that we made it to the loft.

 

“Oh and speaking of dorks.” Undyne turned to me. “We tried to bring Sans with us, but he wasn’t home.”

 

I laughed. “That’s fine. He’s probably busy.”

 

“Must b-be. He’s been busy e-every night for the past w-week. I kept leaving him m-messages on his home phone about tonight, and h-he never got back to me. And I d-didn’t have time to talk t-to him at work, s-so…”

 

“It’s fine, Alphys.” I assured. “He doesn’t have to come over.”

 

Undyne hummed quietly, dragging our attention. She, Toriel, and Papyrus were looking around the loft. Undyne turned towards the entrance and walked over to my room.

 

I frowned. “Uh, what are you doing in my bedroom?”

 

Undyne looked at me, studying me. “Why does your room smell like that nerd?”

 

Play it cool. “Okay, when you say ‘that nerd’, I don’t know who you mean. What is their name?”

 

“Sans! Duh!”

 

“Oh, my room smells like Sans?” Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

“Um…does he wear any cologne or something? I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you.”

 

“I mean his natural scent.” Her eyes were on my chest. On my Soul! Shit!

 

“Uhhh…” Think. Damn it! What do I say to that?

 

The fish monster’s hand found my shoulder. I gasped as her nails dug into my flesh. I was on my knees before my mind could follow. My instincts were screaming at me to warp reality. No, don’t! Don’t! They don’t know about that! They’ll be terrified!

 

“Undyne, stop!” I pleaded.

 

“You’re weaker than I thought.” She supplied simply. It was true. But only because she caught me off guard. I could easily shut down the pain and buff myself. But with my guard down, I was the same as…before I had magic. When I was considered human.

 

**_Reality shook._ **

**_And then it tore, a gaping hole appearing above us._ **

**_Within that hole, were my memories._ **

**_And soon,_ **

**_they enveloped the room._ **

**_My fear, my hatred, my worry, my hopelessness…_ **

**_they filled the air._ **

****

**_I lost control._ **

**_It swallowed everything._ **

**_And until the pain in my shoulder ceased,_ **

**_it would continue to overwhelm everything._ **

 

Like a switch, it was over, and I felt the familiar warmth of safety. I breathed in sharply, clinging to soft blue fabric adorned by my savior. The tears weren’t stopping, and my lungs were screaming as I gulped in the cold air in a panic. A terrified whine escaped me at one point and my body began to tremble as my senses went into overdrive, making it impossible feel, see, hear, anything…except numbed darkness. The adrenaline was too much, and I sobbed.

 

It felt like too long before my senses came back. Thankfully, I came back to _his_ voice.

 

“it’s okay.” Sans soothed. “i won’t let her do that again.”

 

“What the hell happened? Answer me, Sans!” My panic started over, my teeth clacking as anxiety ripped through me.

 

“BE QUIET, UNDYNE!” Sans roared, much to everyone’s shock. “say one more fucking thing and you’ll bet a blaster to the fucking face!” The room was quiet until I was all but passed out in Sans’ arms.

 

“Sans,” Toriel began. “What happened? What was that?”

 

Sans lifted me up and placed me on his lap as he seated himself on the couch. “that was her magic. did you see all that?”

 

Toriel nodded. “Those…pictures. And there was a lot of pain. What was that?”

 

“those were her memories. i’ve already seen them. she showed me everything.”

 

“W-why?” Alphys squeaked.

 

“i guess it’s fine if i tell you guys. though undyne is in deep shit right now.” He growled at the fish. “rachel is my soul mate.”

 

Alphys gasped, her mouth wide and hands flapping as she became excited. “F-f-f-f-f-f-ffffffaaaaannnn f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ffffiction!” She squealed.

 

“alph, not the time! your wife triggered her ptsd!” Sans glared at the fish monster.

 

“Sorry…” Undyne muttered softly. “I was trying to get her to spill. But that was bad.”

 

I opened my eyes. “I don’t want to have any more PTSD.” I said bitterly. “So I’m erasing the emotional impact that had on me immediately.” I turned to her. “Just know that if you ever do that again, you might just kill me.”

 

Everyone was shocked at that, so I explained. “A panic attack is even more painful for me than it would be for a normal person because of how much power I have. If I get PTSD from a situation like this again, the amount of pain I would have to endure is double. And even I cannot take that much.”

 

“I’m so, so, so sorry!” Undyne sputtered. “I had no idea!”

 

“When my guard is down, my pain tolerance is at it’s original state. That means I feel the pain tenfold. That is what triggered the panic. You not only caused me immense pain, but you did not let go. Thus, my instincts activated my reality magic and forced you to endure pain like nothing you ever witnessed to ensure my safety. It’s a defense mechanism. Now you know the pain I have endured. Almost all of it is psychological.”

 

I felt the softness of fur as Toriel pressed me into a hug. “I have never seen anything so horrible. To anyone else, it would seem like something so common. But to you, someone who experiences everything so acutely…I cannot even begin to tell you how horrified and sorry I am that you had to suffer so much.”

 

I sighed, leaning in briefly. When she released me, I returned to leaning against Sans. “Thanks for understanding.” With a burst of light, the pain Undyne triggered vanished, as well as the effects my memories had on reality. The tear was gone, and the room was like it had been when they first arrived.

 

“I would like to start the anime now.” I mumbled.

 

They nodded, and I pulled the remote to me and selected the first dubbed anime of the night, ‘The Seven Deadly Sins’, as requested by Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the plan to have them figure out Sans was there, but the reality shenanigans and the angst was not a thing I was planning to write. So...uh, hope you like? And yeah, the ending is a sign of good will to Undyne. Sans it still pissed at her, though. Lol!
> 
> SHOOT! I need to work on giving Papyrus more time! I'm trying! Ugh! DX


	8. eight: anime night part 2 – whoops, am I revealing too much too fast again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late because writer's block is a stupid, little, b-
> 
> Anyway, this is a chapter and here you go and yeah! Enjoy!

# eight: anime night part 2 – whoops, am I revealing too much too fast again?

 

My first anime night ended on a much better note than it began. I could tell that Undyne was walking on eggshells for a while after my panic attack. However, during a break in between episodes, I followed her down to the kitchen when she went to prep some of the snacks the group brought.

 

When Undyne caught up walking in after her, her ear fins drooped. “H-hey, sorry. I’m not trying to take anything. I just…this food we brought…”

 

I walked up beside her and gave her shoulder two hard pats. “Calm down. I erased the impact of the issue. As long as you don’t provoke me again, it’s fine. I know you…all of you…more than you realize. It’s a bit unfair.” I sighed. “Just relax. I can even give you all the relevant memories, so you know what to avoid.”

 

She turned to me, studying me. “You’re not mad.” She stated. Even if she couldn’t see my Soul, she could still feel Intent. My emotions were on display. However, unlike Sans, she couldn’t see it so acutely that she knew the reasons behind it.

 

“No,” I verified softly. “I’m not. You didn’t know. And you were trying to get the truth. However, your method was the problem. As long as you promise to respect my wishes to never do that again, I have no reason to hold a grudge. You didn’t know, and so I can’t fault you.”

 

She sighed, a bitter smile on her face. “Thanks. Gotta ask, though. Just how much power do you have?”

 

I grimaced. “I’ll just say this. I’m way too overpowered. I have also seen too much, been through too much, and I a lot of scars.”

 

The fish nodded. “I get that vibe from you.” She frowned. “You know too much.”

 

I nodded. “To be precise, I know about Frisk’s journey through the underground. I guess…while I never played the game, I know most of the endings.”

 

A gasp from behind us had us twirling to face the rest of the group. I sighed. “I keep forgetting…that’s not my story to tell.” I eyed Frisk. “Just how many rounds did you do before you were satisfied?”

 

They looked away.

 

“Mind if I look into your current mind to find out?” I asked. They flinched, looking at me fearfully. I held up my hands in mercy. “I don’t make a habit of relaying the secrets of others to anyone. Permission is always needed.” They frowned, looking down. “You don’t have to say yes, either. And I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”

 

Frisk sighed, leaning into their mother. The shook their head.

 

“Alright, no worries. If you change your mind, let me know. If you don’t, I won’t push. That’s your story, and it’s a story that is over. So I won’t press.” They smiled sadly, a silent thank you in their eyes.

 

I hummed, turning to finish what Undyne started. “I do think I should share a bit of myself, though.” My gaze zoned out as I continued to prep. “Soul, what do you think is wise?”

 

**I have already set up the adequate memories. Some of them are clearly from CounterTale, and aboout three are from your adventure after, but most of it is from times before everything was unlocked or they are memories whose origin cannot be identified.**

 

“I see.”

 

“Who was that?” Tori asked.

 

I giggled. “Sorry, that’s my guardian.” My tail appeared, much to nearly everyone’s shock. “This is Soul, my guardian and younger brother…of sorts.”

 

“W-w-w-whoa!” Alphys sputtered.

 

“That’s so cool!” Undyne gasped.

 

“I WANT ONE!” Pap squeaked, clearly enthralled. “I WISH MY TAIL WAS THAT LONG! SANS, WHY ISN’T MY TAILBONE THAT LONG?”

 

“dunno, bro. rachel is…unique.”

 

“Why is it black?” Toriel asked, voice quivering slightly with worry.

 

I chuckled. A moment later, like a lizard, my tail turned blue.

 

“IT CAN CHANGE COLOR?”

 

I grinned. “I’m a huge fan of black. I look good in it. But my tail can be any color.”

 

“Anything other limbs we need to know about?” Toriel gave me a look.

 

I pursed my lips. “Well…” I grew an extra set of arms. After a moment, they shrunk back, and I opened my mouth to reveal two tongues. After ridding of that, too, I sprouted another tail – although this one looked like a devil tail on the end but was the head of a snake. “I love me some snakehs!” I cheered in a silly voice. When the extra tail vanished back into my body, I grinned at the group. “I can add any limb and change my appearance in any way I like. I told you…I’m super overpowered. If I can imagine it, I can do it.”

 

Toriel looked worried. I regarded her seriously. “I am not a danger to you, so please stop whatever you’re thinking. I’ve lived way too many lives and been in many situations. My morals guide me on every road, and my morals are only to treat people as I would like to be treated and that those who do wrong should receive their due justice. That being said, mistakes can be made. We all do, so I cannot fault others on their path to learning.”

 

Toriel sighed. “That’s very wise of you.”

 

I huffed good naturedly. “I will have you know I was there at the start of the universe.”

 

Wide eyes regarded me. I grinned, a bit smug, and activated my Soul Symbol. The white circle, now more filled in than it had been in my first adventure, lit up the dimmed lighting of my kitchen.

 

“I never claimed to be human. What I am is something far more powerful. However, for the sake of not ruining my first story for the readers who enjoy that since that is in Arc Three or Four, I will just say this…my role is the Judge of the Universe.”

 

I knew that some of that would confuse the group. But that’s for you, dear readers, and so it has little importance to the monster that stood in front of me.

 

“judge of the universe?”

 

“Yeah, you saw my memories.” I reminded, finger to my lips. Can’t have him spoil anything for _you_ , now can I?

 

“right.”

 

“What does that mean?” Undyne asked.

 

I grinned. “It means I watch out for everyone. I protect everyone and make sure the universe doesn’t collapse on itself.”

 

“Do you really have that much power?” Toriel inquired.

 

I nodded. “Yeah, but I still have rules. Some are my own rules. Again, I can give you specific memories.”

 

“I would appreciate that.” The goat monster agreed.

 

“Cool. But hey, how about we get back to the anime?”

 

“O-oh! Yes!” Alphys squirmed her way through the group, back upstairs. “H-hurry, everyone!”

 

I snorted. Picking up the prepared food, I regarded Undyne. “Let’s go.”

 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, sure!” With that, we followed after Alphys.

 

 

 

For the rest of the evening, almost everything went smoothly. Granted, I continued to feel someone’s gaze on me. It was obvious who it was, but I didn’t want to draw attention away from the anime. So, instead, I sent calming vibes throughout the room.

 

After three more episodes, the culprit stood up.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Papyrus stated. Everyone watched in quiet horror as he left the room and went downstairs.

 

“what…the hell?” Sans whispered.

 

I moaned. “He’s been staring at me for the last three episodes. I guess my soothing magic wasn’t enough to get him to chill. That sucks. I don’t know if he dislikes me or what!”

 

Undyne nudged Sans. “Dude, has he ever been that quiet before?”

 

Sans grimaced. “no. well, maybe very rarely. usually if he is bothered by something, he would try to pretend he isn’t…um, bothered by whatever it is.”

 

“Smooth.” I teased.

  
“shuddup. you know what i mean.”

 

Undyne stood up. “I’ll go ask him.” Without waiting for a response, she darted out of the room and after the lanky skeleton.

 

With two of the group away, anime was put on hold. And after a short while, Alphys, Frisk, and I all became restless. Toriel, being a mother and someone who had lived ages, and Sans, someone who suffered so much and waited in the shadows, both had a great deal of Patience and Perseverance.

 

“Sooooooo…” I began, dragging along the word in a low voice. “Is Flowey here?”

 

Sans and Frisk whipped around to look at me, both with expressions that variated between horror and shock. For her part, Toriel seemed frustrated. And since she was the only one who didn’t seem too distressed to speak, she was the one to reply.

 

“You mean that awful flower that tried to hard my child and several monsters? He’s probably still in the mountain. He’s not very civilized.” She huffed.

 

My eyebrows raised briefly, before one quirked with worry. “Do…you know who he really is, or…?”

 

Toriel narrowed her eyes at me. “What do you mean?”

 

Both eyebrows raised to the roof again and I glanced briefly at Frisk who shook their head. It was clear that they had promised Flowey they wouldn’t tell anyone who he was and would leave him be. Everything was clear with the human’s expression.

 

I took that moment to zero-in on their stats and found that they had just turned twenty-four. I had read their history before. They were nine when they saved monsterkind. Gaster Industries was founded five years after monster were freed from the mountain. I had done my research when I first came to the world and found that Sans had been a college professor at the more renowned school for science and technology for four years before I ended his tenure to start his company.

 

With all that considered, Frisk had ample time to help Flowey. However, the vibes coming off the child (Oh, is it wrong to think they are a child? I’ve lived far longer, so it feels weird to say they are my age when I take everything into account. I think I’ll just call them a child, then. It’s easier.) screamed that they didn’t want to talk about Flowey. It was clear they felt they had failed.

 

Toriel noticed our silent _discussion_ and sighed heavily. “My child has tried over and over to help that sorry creature. But alas, it is futile to help someone who doesn’t want it.”

 

I frowned, staring off into space as I considered the goat woman’s words. “I don’t think that is the issue.” When everyone turned to me, I hesitated. I needed to choose my words carefully. “I think…it’s more like…hmm, whether or not Frisk was **capable** to help Flowey. I have the ability to feel the emotions, the vibes _if you will_ , that come off their body. It’s like an aura of emotion.”

 

I regarded Frisk for a moment. There was no denying it. “Correct me if I’m wrong. But I’m pretty sure I’m not. Frisk…do you feel like you failed?”

 

They looked down and nodded. I stood up and walked over to them, wrapping my arms around them. “I can help if you need it. You can’t expect to accomplish everything with just determination. There are limits to everything. I purposefully limit myself because it’s how it should be. You can ask for help. I’m sure you already know this.”

 

They nodded, taking my offered hands giving me a teary smile. I ruffled their hair. “Believe it or not, you’re technically a kid in comparison to me. I’m not sure if I made that obvious or not.”

 

“just how old are you, then?” Sans wondered aloud. Immediately after, he clapped his hands over his mouth. “i’m sorry!”

 

I gave him a mischievous look, my special brand of smug radiating off me in thick waves. “Oh, Sans! Do you think I’m an old hag or something?”

 

“n-no! i didn’t mean…”

 

I laughed. “Calm down. I don’t age.” I admitted, much to the mild surprise of the members of the group still present. “I did age myself on year just to see what it was like, but I don’t intend to be older than twenty-five ever. Eww!” I stuck out my tongue.

 

“Why is someone like you here?” Toriel asked. “If you have that kind of strength, why…?”

 

I shrugged. “I travel the worlds. I’ve been to quite a few. Sans already knows about the theory behind everything I’m talking about. It’s quantum physics, I think. I’m a logical person, and I control reality – so I control everything. However, I don’t adjust or tamper with anything if I can help it. I feel that’s wrong and abusive. Instead, I observe and use my own wit to see if anything will change.”

 

Toriel tilted her head. “So you try to use a peaceful means to bring about change. Like rallying, normal persuasion, and any natural means to achieve goals.”

 

I nodded. “Yes. I do this because I understand that people fear power. I hate using fear on people. Unfortunately, humans tend to react to fear the most. It’s like they are forced into submission because of their desire to survive. They will throw away their morals if it means they continue living. I hate that. But often, the alternative is that they behave selfishly, pridefully, and without any regard for how much they hurt anything else.

 

“It’s people like that…that I despise the most. And so my power comes in handy. Because I believe in equality. It is something that doesn’t exist in a normal world where magic is nonexistent. I can’t remember how many times I desired to destroy everything because of the pain I saw. I had a shitty life growing up, before my powers were unlocked. But I know there are countless individuals who suffered **so** much more. I would never wish what I went through on anyone. That there are others who have felt worse pain makes me furious.”

 

I felt a fuzzy paw pet my head. “You have been through a lot of trauma. I’m sorry.”

 

I smiled sadly. “Yeah. I had to learn to control my own insanity, or risk being destroyed by it. I am both one of the weakest and one of the strongest people in existence. It’s an odd combination to say the least.”

 

“W-w-well, it is c-clear you care. I d-don’t think we h-have anything to fear from y-you.” Alphys sputtered. She was smiling, though, which made me smile back.

 

“Thank you.” I replied gratefully.

 

“HEY, NERDS!” Undyne bellowed as she charged into the room, seemingly landing on Alphys before rolling and finishing with the blushing monster on her lap. “We’re back!”

 

“A dinosaur story…” I mumbled, snorting out a laugh.

 

“what?” Sans looked at me. “what was that?”

 

I snorted again. I wasn’t sure if they would get the reference, so I just shrugged and turned to Papyrus.

 

“Hey, are you doing better, Papyrus?”

 

“YES. I AM SORRY IF I WORRIED YOU, FUTURE SISTER.” He placed his hands on his hips, his ratty scarf blowing behind him. Whoa, that’s _cool_!

 

I looked at Sans, who was blue in the face, and grinned. “Then let’s finish this anime!”

 

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna slap writer's block in the face. So this is part 2, the final part of this anime night. Next chapter will be either fluff, work, Sandy returning to be a nuisance, Rachel being...really obnoxious in an awesome way (aka, showing off more), or something...trying to figure it out. I am doing this story as I go along. Since it follows the same basic premise of UtS, I can still make it work. 
> 
> And yes, I'm the kind of person who will reveal everything too soon. Hence the stupid title. And I'm also doing these titles because...it's an in between for CounterTale titles and Under the Spotlight titles, which are just lowercase numbers written out. 
> 
> **Sassy sass is sassy!**


	9. nine: guess what job i got – i’ll give you a hint, it’s awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. Bit of lack of motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this job description was an idea I had for Under the Spotlight (UtS), but I ended up going with something else. But since this is another timeline in this AU, I decided 'hey, let's do it this time since it was already an idea'. I'm very good at organization, filing, and data entry, so it's a job I can do with ease. And with powers, well, that just makes it even better.
> 
> The dog thing is from a thing about 'what if Sans could turn into a dog'. It was inspired by the baby blaster AU where Sans (and Pap) can turn into Blaster puppies. However, this idea is more than Sans becomes completely dog-like instead of just an anthropomorphic being that is still bipedal. So he is a skeletal dog with a head similar to a blaster. It is very hard to draw. I have tried. Oh, by the does have ears, that are more like [this](http://a.co/7TAEI7n), so they have a joint that attaches it. The body looks similar to [this](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Mean-Skeleton-Dog-Halloween-Decoration/194549692) except that the limbs are thick like a regular living dog since Sans is thicker set.
> 
> I might delve into the skeledoggy stuff more. Let me know if you want me to. Also, still working on the next chapters for UtS. So hopefully, I can get those done. :)

# nine: guess what job i got – i’ll give you a hint, it’s awesome!

 

“Sir–” Beth, one of the internship supervisors began as she reported my progress.

 

“still sans.” He replied as dryly as could be as he sipped from a mug of…what I assumed was coffee.

 

“Right, Si…Sans.” She cleared her throat. “Megan and I have concluded that thanks to our newest intern’s efforts, we are ahead of schedule and if she continues doing work as she has, there won’t be anything for other employees to do. What would you like us, and her, to do about this?”

 

I had, of course, planned for this. There were two different futures that could have come from this. One would lead me to be getting selected to do work I wouldn’t enjoy later. The latter, which is what I had chosen, was a complete other story and something I would really excel at, even without my ‘gifts’.

 

“hmm, can you send her in. i have an idea, if she is truly capable.”

 

There was a spark in the woman’s eyes. A green spark, you might say. I chuckled from my position in the waiting area. This wasn’t the only time I had spied on my co-workers. I did so very often since I had time.

 

The reason everything was ahead was because of the strength and technical advantages I had thanks to my abilities. I was always logical and became well-organized if I desired to be. I could do the job that would take a regular group of seven men several hours in roughly one hour, depending on what it was. So really, progress was ahead because I moved things along at a swift pace by using my infinite control on reality and its laws to my advantage.

 

Not that anyone besides Sans was aware. And even if he wasn’t completely in the know of the **how** , he could easily figure it out just by observing my progress.

 

When Beth came to fetch me, I gave her two thumbs-up and teleported to Sans’ office. The skeleton didn’t even flinch a millimeter at my sudden arrival.

 

“so,” he said into his mug, before setting it down and regarding me, “someone’s been busy. care to explain why you are doing what you are?”

 

I snorted. “You mean you haven’t figured it out?”

 

He looked me up and down. “you seem very fond of black.”

 

I looked down at myself. I wore a black bra, tank top that hugged my curves, fingerless gloves to protect my palms from callouses, baggy light-weight pants, and sneakers. “I’m kinda goth. Plus, black looks good on me.”

 

He snickered. “fair enough,” he said with humor. “so, going by your response, i take it you used a power to figure out what would happen if you did your work a certain way…” He paused. “that right?”

 

I shifted my hips, placing my fists sassily against them as I quirked my brow. “It’s called future vision.”

 

“oh, is it?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Yes. So obviously, I know why I’m here.”

 

He hummed, turning to some paperwork in front of him and jotting some things down. I noted with satisfaction that he was left handed, like me. “and you accept the position i have in mind?”

 

I spread my arms out, as though asking for a hug, “Wholeheartedly!” My Soul sprung out, startling the skeleton with his pure glow, the raindbow tints glistening through it.

 

“holy crap! put that away!” He commanded.

 

I released a huge belly laugh as I pulled my core back inside me. “I was wondering what it would take to startle you? Heh, heh, worth it!”

 

“rachel! that’s…ugh!”

 

I chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious? I enjoy every moment of shock and awe I get from people. The reactions I can get are the best. Makes everything worth it. And you, someone who is often cool as a cucumber, are one of the most fun. Oh, boy! Your face was blue, and you made this face, and wow! Thank you for that!”

 

He growled. “you…are a terrible person.”

 

I tsked at him. “No, no, I’m a terrific person!” I winked.

 

“right.” He drawled, a faint blush coloring his cheek bones. “well, as of tomorrow, you will be working as my personal secretary and assistant.”

 

I gasped. “WHAT?!”

 

He hesitated. “i thought you…”  
  
I snorted. “Damn it, I couldn’t keep it up!” I snickered, louder when he gave me a dry look. “You’re a fantastic audience.”

 

“go home.”

  
“Okay! Later…boss.” I winked, vanishing.

 

 

Sans slumped. “she’s such a handful.” He turned back to his paperwork and signed the last page, the page that detailed my upgrade to his personal secretary and assistant.

 

“Sans, do you really think it’s wise to have her as your personal assistant?” Megan asked as she walked into the room. “She’s still so new and I don’t know if it’s wise to trust her.”  


Sans chuckled. “believe it or not, i have known her a lot longer than you realize. she was just not in the picture before now. i asked her to join my staff personally because of her talents. you don’t need to worry about that.”

 

“Oh.” The woman nodded, still unsure. “Well, um…have a good day.”  
  
“are you done?”  


“Yes. See you tomorrow.”   
  
“you, too. be safe.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

“Megan and Beth don’t like me very much. Mostly because I pose a threat. You have a **lot** of admirers.” I teased the skeleton later that night. We had come to settle in the loft. I had taken a bean bag chair and he took the couch, lying across it.

 

He sighed, pushing my face away as he turned back to the book. “you are awful proud, though. can’t really blame them for their…dislike.”

 

I chuckled. “Oh, trust me. I’m fully aware. However, I have every reason to be prideful. And when it comes to humans, well…I certainly don’t mind showing them just how much better I am.”

 

He looked at me. “you have something against humans.” He stated, turning away as his gaze became distant. “from what i’ve seen, it makes sense. you were hurt a lot.”  


I laughed bitterly. “And the something I feel is even worse is that I was called ‘human’, too. I found it insulting since I had been around so many…vile humans. Granted, I got off easy in comparison to others. But emotionally, I was destroyed. It was easy to destroy me. And I hated it. I guess that’s why I love my power so much. Why I flaunt it. I prove that I will **NEVER** be weak, or broken, again.”

 

My Soul Mate sat up. “you hold a lot of anger.”

 

I growled. “Given how long I suffered, how I suffered, and by whom did I suffer, it would take a lot more than one life time to let go of that kind of rage.”

 

Sans hummed, standing up walking over to my nest. I watched him carefully and squawked as he tipped over and landed on top of me.

 

“Sans! What the hell?!” Thankfully, despite how pointy he looked, said edges were more an illusion. He held little weight, so landing on top of me barely caused any damage, earning him a small huff as what weight he did have forced my breath from me.

 

“i will cuddle you into submission.” He said in a dramatic voice that belonged in an adventure, medieval anime series. “and once you have submitted, we shall start the healing process. your anger shall dissipate. i swear it.”

 

I flailed against him, grunting and spewing my denial. However, in return, he nuzzled against my cheek, against my neck, and glided his hands across my body in a soothing, playful, and ridiculous manner until I ran out of steam.

 

“This won’t last forever.” I promised. “My anger will return.”

 

The skeleton began purring, vibrating like a motor as he pressed further against me. “that’s fine. each time it does, i will attack with affection.”

 

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh! Get off!”

 

“nope, you haven’t received enough affection yet.”

 

“Stop it! You’re like a dog!”

 

“oh? i saw in your memories what looked like me as a dog. would you like that instead?” He pinched my sides, earning a shriek.

 

“No! You’ll just be more obnoxious!” I cried.

 

“hmm, seems like you need a canine companion. i am curious what being a dog is like. so, please, indulge me.”

 

“No!”

 

“woof.”

 

“That’s not how a dog sounds!”

 

“bark, bark.”

 

“Stahp!”

 

“bow-wow.”

 

“OMG! I will maim you!”

 

“ruff.”

 

“I’m done. Good night.”

 

“woof.”

 

There was no reply as I had forced sleep to surround me.


	10. ten: shit just got real – we need a plan of action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm spoiling you today. But that's fine since it's taken forever to get new chapters out. The latter part of this chapter is an idea I've had for a while, but couldn't really use in UtS. So, like last chapter stuff, I'm using it here. Enjoy!

# ten: shit just got real – we need a plan of action!

 

It didn’t take long to get accustomed to the new list of chores I had to do for my job as Sans’ assistant. Between handling paperwork for the lower level employees that became stacked on the overworked CEO’s desk, the numerous lists of supplies and needs of everyone in all the factions of Gaster Industries, and the organization of all past, current, and upcoming events and more happening in the company and with business partners, I managed to sort everything at a relatively swift pace.

 

Granted, there were still issues and errors.

 

_Knock, knock!_

 

“come in.”

 

I walked in and approached the desk where Sans was talking to Nate, Naomi and Ben. The latter two each had cups in hand and I sent daggers at the former for giving me a once over.

 

“what’s the problem?”

 

I cleared my throat. “There seems to be an enormous about of errors in the paperwork. And they are done so in a way that is clearly purposeful.”  
  
“why do you say that?”

 

“Because I have seen past reports by the same people and they were done correctly. This time, however, they were not. And there are a lot more of them.”

 

“let me see.” I handed all twenty of them over as Sans put his glasses on and scanned them. “wow, this is purposeful. i can’t even make out half of what this says.”

 

“I can. The first seven are shipments and they added eight to number five on the first, twenty to the first on the second, and nine to numbers six and seven on the third. They removed items two, four, and twelve on the remaining pages. For the next five pages of paper works, they made a mess of the hours and added zeroes to the first five, threes to the seven after, and then an eight or nine to the rest, including their own. The last pages were faulty asks for shipments we don’t need.”

 

“Holy shit.” Nate blurted. “Just how…how did you do that?”

 

I grinned. “Magic.”

 

“No, like how specifically.”

  
I made a face. “ _Magic._ ”

 

“Ugh, I mean **how** with magic.”

 

“That’s for me to know and you not to.” I stuck out my tongue.

 

“Ugh!” Nate grumbled. Naomi giggled. Ben chuckled softly.

 

Sans snorted. “so who did this?”

 

“Who do you think? Someone who doesn’t like **me**.”

 

Sans narrowed his sockets. “which one?”

 

“Megan.” I concluded. “I even have proof.”

 

“explain.”

 

I nodded and went around his desk and pulled his mouse and keyboard over to me, accessing the cameras. “Watch carefully.” Sure enough, footage of Megan going around and taking out paperwork and rearranging it.

 

“damn it.”

 

“Thankfully, I did all the calculations beforehand because I knew this jealous bitch would do something. I merely subtracted from my calculations to find all the errors. The correct paperwork has been sent to your email.”

 

Sans exhaled, chuckling. “damn. your future vision is something to be respected.”

 

I laughed airily. “What do you want to do about this childish behavior?”

 

“nate, call her in. right now, please.”

 

“On it.” Nate removed a walky-talky from his belt and started speaking softly into it.

 

I turned to Sans. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“stay right beside me. don’t move an inch unless you need to defend yourself in any way.”

 

I nodded. “Understood.”

 

 

 

Five minutes later, a knock came to the door. “Um, hello?”

 

“come in.” Sans called back.

 

Megan walked in a froze when she saw me. Her face hardened as she approached, and she even glared when I smirked softly at her.

 

“What did you need?”

 

Sans sighed. “look, you only have two options. you resign or i will terminate you right now.”

 

She gasped. “Why? What did I do?”

 

Sans frowned at her. “don’t play dumb with me. you created faulty paperwork so that my new assistant would fail at her job.”

 

Megan glared at me. “What? How do you know that wasn’t her doing? Trying to frame me by using magic.”

 

I snorted. “If I had, it would have been obvious on the camera footage. But if you truly think I’m responsible, have Sans read our Souls. We can’t hide our true nature if our Souls are read.”

 

Megan flinched, taking a step back. “You still could have used magic to use me and then erase my memories.”

 

I grinned with pity. “Then there would be a magic signature. Well, Sans, what say you?”

 

“i think i will. since megan is so inclined to blame you. i’ll read you both. nate, please hold megan still.”

 

Nate obeyed, and Megan screamed as she tried to break free from his hold. Sans’ gaze zeroed in on her chest and after a few moments, he sighed.

 

“just in case, i’ll check your soul, too, rachel.” I nodded and turned to face him, holding him still. After a couple of moments, “thank you.”

 

“I’m innocent!” Megan cried. “It’s all her fault!”

 

“no, it really isn’t. you were jealous of how she rose through the ranks, so you tried to rearrange the paper work, so she would have a lot of issues. but rachel saw your plan ahead of time and prepared for it and caught you red-handed, or whatever the saying is, via the cameras. and while rachel’s soul a completely calm, yours is shaky with fear because you know you’ve been busted.”

 

“Why her?!” The woman sobbed. “What the hell did she do to deserve such a high position?! I worked so much harder! Stupid bitch doesn’t deserve to work here!”

 

“megan mcdonald, you have been terminated. effective immediately. don’t you ever say anything so disrespectful to one of my employees again. it’s your own fault that you are in this mess. you have no one to blame but yourself.”

 

 

Many of the employees watched as Megan was forcefully carted outside of Gaster Industries by police. Beth was heartbroken and immediately demanded to know what Megan had done wrong. When she had learned that I was partially responsible, she attacked me.

 

“You should have known better.” I said from above her. “I can see attacks coming from miles away. The smarter choice would have been to spy and get info and leak it to rival businesses, but instead you let your anger control you. Now, you’ll have the same fate as your jealous friend.”

 

“Stupid bitch! What, did you fuck him or something? Are you his whore? Is that why he likes you so damn much?”

 

“Nope. I’m here because I work hard, and my talents helped me get this opportunity.”

 

Beth screamed, “As if! You obviously fucked him to get the position! You stupid who– _AAAAAGGGHHH!_ ” The world shifted as pressure filled the space. Having been around this sort of pressure before, it didn’t affect me.

 

“ **that is enough**.” Pulling me off, Sans hoisted her into a pair of cuffs. “the both of you are in deep shit.” He turned to me. “what did she do to end up on the ground?”

 

I sighed. “She tried to hit me with something. Hang on, let me find…oh.” I picked up a broken bottle. “Seriously? You tried to smash this into my head? What it wrong with you? That would have killed a human.”

 

Beth sneered. “Stupid whore, I have no words for a lowly bitch like you.”

 

“Clearly you do if you just used words to say that!”

 

“AHHHH!” She tried to fling herself at me, but Sans stopped her.

 

“enough! i’ve called the police. for crying out loud, this is ridiculous.”

 

 

That was the last of the incidents. It seemed like Megan and Beth were a packaged deal. Anyone else who felt jealousy kept a lid on it. I knew who they were, and I decided to send each of them a gesture of good will as a sign that I appreciated their maturity and helped them all with their work, whether they realized it or not.

 

“That was so much easier.” A girl name Liz sighed with a grin.

 

“Sans’ new assistant, Rachel, came in early to help.” Naomi replied. “She said something about wanting to help and make a better impression on people. I think she felt bad about Megan and Beth. She’s a sweetheart.”

 

“Oh, I appreciate that.” Liz mumbled.

 

I also went around to introduce myself to everyone and work with all of them individually. I assisted Kara, Mettaton’s assistant, with organizing one of the backstage closets. I assisted the mechanical department on the day their forklift malfunctioned. I let the marketing crew borrow my work laptop when a bug infected one of their units. And if anyone needed assistance in anything, I would help without any hesitation.

 

“i know why you’re doing this.” Sans said after a month had passed. “you’re trying to earn the trust of the others.”

 

I laughed bitterly. “Has it worked?”

 

“yeah, i think so. as long as you keep at it.”

 

I smiled. “Okay, I will.”

 

I looked off, contemplating. I knew Sans had noticed the darkness I was feeling.

 

“just let it out, rach.”

 

I sighed. “Okay. I had a vision. It’s unclear, but I think there’s going to be an attack on Gaster Industries.”

 

The skeleton sat up. “explain.”

 

I shook my head. “It’s hard. It’s like…there’s a bunch of silhouettes and then a bunch of GI employees being surrounded. I can’t make out who it is or when it will be. But what I do know is that in the same single picture that makes up the whole vision, in between the employees are motors and other tech that the company has made.”

 

Sans hummed. “it sounds like a break in.”

 

I nodded. “I have a feeling people are gonna come to steal stuff. And try to hurt employees at the same time.”

 

Sans nodded. “okay, then if you see anything, tell me. additionally, i will inform all leads of a code word that means to head to a specific location. is there a way you can send the code word to everyone?”

 

“Telepathically, I can. I can also make a barrier and shrink things so that there’s more room. In fact, whatever you need, I’m capable of.”

 

“good. first, i need you to see if there are any spies in the company. if not, then at the first sign of trouble, share the code word and help make sure everyone gets to the barrier. there is also a code word needed as a password. so the code word is burger, like ‘i need you to order me a burger’. and then the password is ‘fries’, like ‘i’ll have fries with my burger’.

 

“employee safety is our top priority. i would rather lose our products than lives.”

 

I grinned. “You won’t have to worry about that, I assure you.”

 

He nodded, a grin forming. “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I spoiled you, you gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Hahaha! Cliffhanger! >8D


End file.
